


Присмотри за ним

by WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Мини [13]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Коннор выхватил табельное, сканируя местность на предмет опасности, а Ричард... С разбегу запрыгнул в мусорный бак. С ним такое бывало.
Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Мини [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612264
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Присмотри за ним

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Присмотри за ним  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1354 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Коннор (RK800), RK900 (Ричард), Гэвин Рид  
>  **Категория:** пре-слэш  
>  **Жанр:** юмор, флафф, слайс  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** OOC, нецензурные выражения  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Коннор выхватил табельное, сканируя местность на предмет опасности, а Ричард... С разбегу запрыгнул в мусорный бак. С ним такое бывало.  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Присмотри за ним"

— Апчхуй, бля!

— Будьте здоровы, детектив, — раздалось в унисон, но с разными тональностями.

— Ага, — не глядя, отозвался Гэвин. 

Он уже почти смирился, что обе жестянки вечно околачиваются у его стола.

— Забавный феномен: когда человек чихает, у него встают соски, — тоном юного натуралиста, наблюдающего за трахающимися мухами, сказал Коннор.

Гэвин аж кофе подавился, едва не заплевав экран терминала, и на всякий случай запахнул куртку поплотнее.

— Я тоже заметил. Люди такие интересные, — тут же подхватил Ричард.

Вот засранцы, как есть! 

Гэвин думал, что пиздец настал в тот момент, когда человечество прогнулось под андроидские хотелки, и Уоррен едва не в дёсны жахнулась с киберЛениным. Но нет, не прошло и полгода, как Коннор вернулся на работу — тогда Гэвин был уверен, что хуже уже не будет. Пока не пришёл сияющий Ричард-прислан-из-Иерихона-где-мой-стол.

На кой хрен клон Коннора припёрся в полицию, Гэвин так и не понял, но функционал у него оказался впечатляющим — это Гэвин узнал самолично, потому что на тот момент оставался единственным лошарой без напарника. Впрочем, Криса он понимал — не каждый день в тебя тычут пушкой, грозясь оставить молодую семью без отца.

Самый трэш подъехал, когда Андерсон свалил на пенсию, а Коннор всё свободное время, пока не геройствовал на вызовах и не гонял стажёров, проводил с Ричардом, открывая ему простейшие тайны мироздания.

— Вам, блядь, что, заняться больше нечем? 

— Мы занимаемся. Многозадачность, — подмигнул Коннор.

— Ричи, у нас отчёты за прошлую неделю ещё висят!

Диод Ричарда мигнул жёлтым, и в ту же секунду терминал Гэвина запиликал от входящих одно за другим писем.

— Простите, детектив, забыл скинуть.

— Забыл он, конечно, мудила передовой, — прошипел Гэвин себе под нос, открывая первый файл.

Идеальный отчёт, как и всегда.

Переправив документы Фаулеру, Гэвин потянулся до хруста и нацелился на кафетерий. Просить этих братцев-кроликов принести кофе он бы не рискнул — мало ли, какая ещё пакость могла зародиться в этих кибермозгах? Одного раза ему вот за глаза хватило, ну нафиг.

— Ещё один любопытный феномен: такие мощные бёдра при столь неразвитых ягодичных мышцах.

— Можешь внести изменения в программу его тренировок.

— Уже.

Гэвин тихо зарычал, пнул чей-то пустующий стол, но оборачиваться не стал, только показал средний палец через плечо.

Грёбаные жестянки...

— Я закончил, идём? — спросил Коннор, остановившись у стола Ричарда.

— Конечно. Детектив?

— Я тут ещё покопаюсь в одном старом дельце, — отмахнулся Гэвин.

— Не задерживайтесь дольше двух часов, вы в последнее время мало спите, это сказывается на внешнем виде, — заметил Ричард, надевая пальто.

— Сказал бы прямо, что рожа моя не нравится, — фыркнул Гэвин и поднял ладонь.

Ричард хлопнул по ней, проходя мимо.

— Мне нравится ваша рожа, но больше — когда она выспавшаяся.

— Валите уже, банки консервные, — усмехнулся Гэвин им вслед, и в интонации его не было ни злой насмешки, ни раздражения.

— А мне нравится, как вы поладили, — заметил Коннор, выйдя на улицу. — Очень милый ритуал.

— Да. Люди делают порой нелогичные и бесполезные вещи, но это... Странным образом приносит радость.

Коннор собирался ответить, как Ричард вдруг замер, оглянувшись в сторону переулков, диод сбился в жёлтый.

— Что?..

— Там зовут на помощь!

Ничего не объясняя больше, Ричард сорвался с места. Коннор не отставал, остановившись лишь напротив тёмного переулка. Выхватил табельное, сканируя местность на предмет опасности, а Ричард... С разбегу запрыгнул в мусорный бак.

Не обнаружив ничего подозрительного, Коннор убрал пистолет и аккуратно позвал:

— Ричи, ты в порядке? Опять сбой?..

С ним такое бывало. В конце концов, Коннор практически сам собирал его в рабочее состояние. Уже после событий революционной ночи один из отрядов AP700 доложил о своей находке — недособранном андроиде модели RK900, которого они также вынесли из башни Киберлайф и о котором Коннор ничего не знал. Его собственный софт на новой модели работал со сбоями, потому Ричарда время от времени глючило.

Подойдя ближе, Коннор хотел постучать по баку, но Ричард уже сам выбирался из него, грязный и помятый, и прижимал руки к груди.

— Что там у тебя?

Ричард вышел под свет единственного фонаря и показал маленького грязного котёнка, свернувшегося в его ладонях. 

— Температура тела критически низкая, сердцебиение и дыхание замедлены, — тихо сказал Ричард, и ладони его едва заметно засветились, согревая котёнка. — Ближайшая ветклиника...

— В пяти кварталах, идём, — кивнул Коннор, на ходу взламывая ближайшее свободное кибертакси.

Получасом позже, когда ветеринар попросил подождать в коридоре, Ричард сидел на диване, прямой и растерянный, как в первые минуты после активации, и диод его не прекращал мигать жёлтым.

— Ричи, — позвал Коннор, присаживаясь рядом. — Не волнуйся так, её просто обследуют, сделают прививки и скажут, как ухаживать дальше.

— Да. Всё хорошо.

— Врёшь. Ты сжигаешь слишком много тириума. Давай-ка в гибернацию, я разбужу потом.

Ричард глубоко вздохнул, остужая биокомпоненты, кивнул и устроил голову у Коннора на плече. 

Коннор улыбнулся. Он гладил висок Ричарда, пока диод не стал спокойно-голубым, а после замигал с равными интервалами.

Иногда ему казалось, что Ричард слишком быстро становится человеком.

— Доброе утро, мой временный напарник! — бодро поприветствовал Коннор, падая в кресло Ричарда.

— Это с какой такой радости? — хмуро поинтересовался Гэвин, а после нахмурился ещё сильнее. — Что с Ричи?

— Ты всё же о нём беспокоишься, — улыбнулся Коннор, но, оценив скакнувший уровень стресса, поспешил добавить: — Всё в порядке, он взял короткий отпуск, пока Пушинка адаптируется в новом доме.

— Пушинка?..

— Ричи подобрал котёнка на улице, и знаешь, когда мы её отмыли и высушили, она оказалась такой... Пушинкой!

Коннор вывел голографическое фото на ладонь и показал Гэвину.

Тот разглядывал изображение с очень сложным лицом, уголки губ подрагивали, и когда Коннор переключил фото, показав Ричарда с белым пушистым котёнком на плече — наконец-то широко улыбнулся.

— Милый, правда?

— Ага.

— Я про Ричи, а ты?

— Ага... А?

Коннор рассмеялся в голос, возвращаясь на место.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — вздохнул Гэвин.

— Я знаю, у нас взаимные глубокие чувства. Кстати, нас ждёт свежий труп, погнали!

— ...засранец.

— Вот Гэвин, вот зачем? Я бы даже боли не почувствовал.

— Хватит нудеть, а? Сам знаю, что дебил. Это рефлекс. Прикрывать напарника. Если надо — собо-ай! Аккуратнее, тостер!

Коннор затянул ремень на простреленном бедре и помог Гэвину подняться, попутно добавляя в личный словарь обсценной лексики новые цветистые выражения. 

— Понимаю теперь, почему Ричи просил за тобой присматривать.

— Эй, это я, вообще-то, за ним присматриваю! 

— Если честно, вам обоим нянька нужна. Попрошу Кэру...

— Да пошёл ты!

— Да, пошёл я, у нас там подозреваемый ещё валяется. А ты никуда не уходи, я быстро.

...и словарь Коннора пополнился ещё парой заковыристых ругательств.

Ричарда отшвырнуло взрывной волной в бетонную стену, перед глазами вспыхнули красные окна ошибок. Среди них критической мигал отказ регулятора тириумного насоса, хотя сам он стоял на месте.

Значит, пробило осколком. Значит, это конец — через одну минуту и восемнадцать секунд.

Но ведь он успел оттолкнуть Коннора, да? Успел, точно. А вот Пушинку Гэвину так и не показал.

Коннор покажет. 

Коннор...

— Рич... Ричи! Ох, чёрт, — алгоритм распознавания звуков сбоил нещадно, Ричард едва мог разбирать слова.

Как вдруг в один момент стало легче — система обнаружила замену неисправного регулятора. Алый таймер, отсчитывающий последние секунды его жизни, исчез, тириум вновь побежал по трубкам, и оптические модули поймали фокус.

Коннор сидел на нём сверху, покоцанный, в разорванной рубашке — и без регулятора в груди. Диод горел красным.

— Не смей оставлять меня, — прохрипел Ричард и протянул белую, без скина, ладонь, перепачканную тириумом.

— И ты меня — тоже, — слабо улыбнулся Коннор, упав ему на грудь, но крепко стиснув его пальцы.

Две системы слились в одну, это было так естественно, ведь всё, чем являлся Ричард, дал ему Коннор. Синхронизироваться с ним было легко, как прорабатывать фоновые программы. 

В рыжем закатном небе над Садом дзен сияли алые цифры. В реальности же, едва обратный отсчёт доходил до полуминуты, Ричард возвращал регулятор Коннору, а сам погружался в агонию ошибок и системных сбоев. Снова, снова и снова. Ни один из них не считал, сколько времени они прожили с одним сердцем на двоих, когда именно прибыл спецназ, а когда — техники Иерихона.

И как погрузился в гибернацию, Ричард не помнил тоже.

— Ну пиздец, тупые вы консервные банки! — первое, что услышал Коннор, придя в сознание.

Быстрая диагностика показала, что все неисправные биокомпоненты были заменены, система вновь работала в штатном режиме. 

— И за кем ещё присматривать надо! — приглушённо, но уже без былого гонора, проговорил Гэвин.

Повернув голову и настроив оптику, Коннор увидел, как Ричард, сидя на ремонтном столе, прижимал к себе Гэвина в неловком объятии. Рядом на полу валялся костыль — детектив ещё не полностью оправился от ранения.

И всё же приехал к ним.

— Очухался, — констатировал Гэвин, посмотрев через плечо Ричарда прямо на Коннора. — С тобой я тоже ещё разберусь, — пообещал он.

Коннор улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза. Это прозвучало совсем не как угроза.


End file.
